An Exile's Tale
by For love of Sunflowers
Summary: Ok, was going to transfer accounts so I took it down,but now it's back up so here ya go.


My name is Kaidra Fett, and I am an exile to both of my people the Mando's and the Jedi. Recently myself, Revan, Bastila, HK-47, T3-M4 have become exiles of our own time period. We had two other men come with us, Canderous Ordo or Mandalore and Atton "Jaq" Rand, but both of these men only play minor roles in our story.

During my time four-thousand years in the future, I met Scorch Fett. I know what your thinking, what kind of name is Scorch? Well, I'll tell you, just not yet. Scorch is a clone of Jango Fett, but don't call him a clone in front of me, he's a person to just like you or me, anyway, he has over five-thousand brothers who's genetics have been tampered with so they would be more combat evolved. The Kaminoans also tampered with the clones gene decaying rate, so it has been multiplied by two, which means they will age and die twice as fast as we will.

Scorch was the heart and soul of his squad and also the demo expert. He painted part of his armor yellow to match the color of his favorite explosive. He was nicknamed Scorch because during a training mission he set his explosives incorrectly so he scorched of his eyebrows, but I personally have nicknamed him Scirch, the reason behind it is because I wanted to. His number is RC-1262. Scorch belongs to Delta Squad, along with Boss the first in command, Fixer the second in command who likes to slice things, and Sev, Scorch's podmate.

Come along with me as the tale of Revan, Bastila, myself, Scorch, and the others unfolds into a story of strength, friendship, and love.

Chapter 2: Meeting Scorch for the first time

The first person I met four thousand years in the future was Jaina Solo. Jaina had been married to Zekk, a fellow jedi knight, but killed him after he had been found sleeping with another woman. That day I also had the esteemed privilege of meeting her father, Han Solo.

I walked into Dex's Diner and sat down at the bar and I happened to be seated next to Han and Jaina turned towards them and began to introduce myself to Han. "Hello, my name is Kaidra Fett, and you are?"

Han looked up from his drink and I could tell he was a little confused about why a random woman he had never met before was talking to him. I could also tell he was a little shocked by my lat name. But to my surprise he introduced himself to me." I'm Han Solo."He said simply and then gestured at Jaina, "This is my daughter Jaina by the way."

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence we started to loosen up and before we knew it, it was time to go home. Han, Jaina, and I met almost every Friday night at Dex's for drinks and Conversation.

One night after I had met Han and Jaina for drinks a couple of times I decided to bring Revan, Bastila, Canderous and Atton with me. But that night I got a call from Han saying that he Jaina, Leia and Jacen had to leave for Yavin 4 because Luke needed their help at the academy. Revan, Bastila, Canderous, Atton and I thought we would end up all alone that night, well that's what we thought.

Everything was going smoothly until Atton and I had another one of our little episodes. Bastila brought up the fact that Revan killed his old lover from the academy days and I immediately said, after Revan said, "Hey what about Kaidra?"

"Revan we both know that I didn't kill Kavar, that was Kreia, errrrr Treia."

That really got Atton fired up.

"I knew there was something between you two!"

I was so mad at that point, that I just couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it Rand we are so over!"

"But... But Kaidra..." Atton replied looking shocked that I would even say that.

"You heard me Rand. Get. Out. Now." I hissed as I pointed at the door.

As Atton left quietly I felt kind of bad, but when I remembered the stupid things he had done, the only thing I felt was sorrow that I didn't do it before. Don't get me wrong Atton can be really sweet he just changed all of a sudden and it was like I didn't know him anymore.

I took a sip of my ale when Revan laughed and said, "I kind of knew it was only a matter of time."

"Never get a woman angry at you." Bastila reminded to the remaining males.

"Yeah, the least you'll spend is a month on the couch." Revan answered cheekily.

Canderous took as ip of his drink and added, "Don't I know it kid."

I laughed and agreed, "Yeah you do don't ya' Mandalore."

Canderous very calmly answered, "Possibly"

Revan seemed kind of shocked but he quickly hid it and interrogated, "There isn't anything going on between you and my old general is there, Canderous?"

Canderous once again replied without missing a beat, "Possibly" He then shrugged his shoulders and asked, "She's a mandalorien I'm Mandalore, do you see anything wrong with that?"

Revan shook his head no, and in that very moment I met Scorch Fett. He had met Revan earlier when Revan was walking around Courascant trying to figure out what happened since our time. Scorch had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen but at the time I thought he was just another pretty face because at that point in time I was still in love with Canderous.

When Scorch first spoke I was truly amazed that such a battle hardened face could have such a sweet and carfree voice. "So, what did I miss?"

Revan smiled then replied, "No, unless Canderous has something to confess."

At this Canderous chuckled and grabbed my hand and interrupted, "Well Kaidra and I really should be going." We then walked out of the diner and back to the Hawk which we had found in the jedi temple's hanger. Now this next part I didn't know happened until a couple of weeks later when we where telling embarrassing or just plain insane stories about each other, but I'm not going to make you wait that long.

"You know, confessions are always fun to watch. Bring me a priest for Canderous. I hope he's Catholic." Scorch joked.

"A clone with a sense of humor I know I'll get to like you." Revan remarked.

"Lord help us if you two become friends." Bastila murmured.

Revan looked at his wife and preached, "Bastila dear that was uncalled for."

Bastila looked at her husband and glared at him warily, "No Revan this was uncalled for" she said as she force pushed Revan out of the diner.

"I hope Dex has flying jedi insurance." Scorch joked.

"It's not like it matters Rev will be back in three... two... one..." Bastila responded.

And sure enough Revan appeared right next to Bastila smiling cheekily. "Really dear, could you have blown me any farther? I mean I swear I could have flown around the planet." Revan sighed after he saw an evil grin spread across Bastila's face. "Why do I keep getting myself into this?" he asked no one in general as Bastila force pushed him through the floor.

Scorch then eyed Bastila wearily and asked, "Could you refrain from pushing me through the floor Bastila? I mean I've been to hell and back several times and I don't really want too go there again anytime soon."

Revan stuck his head up through the hole and replied, "Oh she's only like this once a month if you know what I mean." He then caught the Sith lightning that Bastila had thrown at him in his left hand and added, "Besides she'll calm down after a while."

Scorch then cringed when Bastila threw a knife close to his head. "Good, because she's starting to scare me and it more than an hormonally crazed female to scare me."

Revan promptly laughed at his response and announced as he continued to catch the lightning, "You think this is scary-" he says but is then interrupted as he ducks a knife. "You should have seen her last month, it took me weeks to repair HK-47."

After a moment Scorch added, "Well we could always sedate her."

Revan thought for a second then explained, "The downside about being so empowered by the darkside is that sedatives don't always work." He finished as he ducked under a chair and asked Bastila exasperated, "Bastila... Dear... Love calm down before you hurt someone."

Bastila laughed and then answered, "By someone do you mean you? And here I though that wa the point of me throwing objects at you."

He then caught a knife and answered, "I like I all of my body parts thank you very much."

Scorch then added, "You know I am now glad that I'm wearing Kataran armor."

"I wish I could share in that comfort Scorch" Revan replied as he used his own force wave to block several pointy objects thrown at him by Bastila.

Scorch bent down after seeing something of interest and plucked it off of the floor and studied it for a moment and then exclaimed, "So this is a spork..." He then dropped the spork and turned to Revan. "If you want some armor, I can get Fixer to get the codes for supply, of course it will take a little blackmail..."

"It's fine Scorch, besides you would be amazed at what a little force power and Mandalorien contacts can do. Besides, you didn't think this," He replied while gesturing at his robes, "where the only thing I wore, did you?"

"You would be jare'la if you didn't. I mean this is Courascant." Scorch reminded.

Revan Laughed and replied,"That is true." Then he mumbled to himself, "This is really starting to get tiresome..." He then pulled of his mast and pulled Bastila into a kiss.

While waiting for them to finish Scorch shot another server droid.

"While that always works."Revan said as he pulled away from Bastila. "Well Scorch, I will see you tomorrow right?"

"You sure will Rev. Night." Scorch replied as he walked out of the diner.

Well how did you like it? I should be updating fairly soon. R And R please, just don't flame.

Chapter 3: Chapter 2: A shocking reveal

Many times we met at Dex's for dinner and drinks. Canderous and I had also quite a few... private outings. The sweet thing is, he gave me a promise ring.

Scorch had just returned home to Courascant and we were all at Dex's to celebrate Delta's victory. Revan did not yet know that Canderous and I were together, although he had started to expect something.

"Are you sure their is nothing going on between you and my old general, Canderous?" Revan asked once again.

"I'm sure that their is. And now with that off of my chest..."He got up from the booth and got down on his knee and pulled out a ring. "Kaidra Marie Fett, will you ummm... Marry me?"

I was so shocked that I was barely able to choke out the the word,

"Yes."

He slipped on the most beautiful ring I had ever seen on my finger before standing up and kissing me gently. Now I never imagined Canderous to be the sweet romantic kind, but he was.

"Dex!" Revan yelled from our booth."Bring out the Beer!" He then turned to Canderous and I. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"That they are."Bastila said.

"Thanks I murmured still mesmerized by what had happened.

After a couple of drinks Revan spoke up, "So when and where are you planning to have the wedding?"

"Revan give them time." Bastila preached.

I noticed Scorch eying the new server droid warily and must be he caught me because he explained to me, "I don't like droids. I'm too used to them shooting at me."

I just nodded understandingly.

"Server droids are nothing to worry about." Revan added before gesturing at HK-47. "This droid however, you don't want to have as an enemy."

"Query; Master, is their something you wish to be blasted?" HK asked in his usall murderous tone.

"At least he can shoot better than those tine cans they call battle droids. One ECD, ONE, and a whole platoon of tinnies goes down." Scorch eyed HK wearily.

"Angry Statement;,"HK said threateningly, "Do not compare me to those pitiful excuse for a droid. Threat; Do so again and I will have to terminate.

"HK stand down."Revan ordered.

"Regretful Statement; Very well Master." HK said remorsefully.

"I'm assuming a 'sorry' wouldn't do very much in this case but I don't really wan to get fried today. Maybe in a few years. Like twenty. Or thirty.

"Don't mind HK,"Revan instructed, "he's always like this."

"Correction; Master, it was you that built me like this."

"That's true I did." He replied proudly.

"Does that mean he's like you and you said he was always like this so you're always like this?" Scorch exhaled loudly at the end of this.

"When I first took the mantle of Dark Lord I needed a guard I knew I could trust, that's why I built HK here." Revan explained. "His... bloodthirsty and... homicidal personality was a means to keep fear in the other Sith troops."

"HK."I spoke up. "Do you know where T3 has gotten to?"

You see, shortly after we arrived on Courascant 4,000 years in the future T3 disappeared. We where still yet to find him. HK was the last person errr... droid to see him.

"Negative; No I do not know where the trashcan has gotten to." He replied.

"What about you Revan? I need to check on something I gave him before I left." I was talking about the first time I left, right after Malachor.

Revan shook his head, "Haven't seen the little guy. You Bas?"

"Neither have I." She replied calmly.

"I need to find him." I worried. "I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if someone got their hands on that information."

"What information?" Revan asked curiously." What has my old general found in her travels?"

I waited for Canderous to leave to attend his duties as Mandalore before replying. "The Sith, not the ones of our time, but those of long ago. I found the Sith, not a culture but a race. T3 has the only information about how to survive an attack by the Sith, all will be lost without it. For not even you could defeat their entire army. They may not come in our lifetime, or our children's, or our children's children's, but we must be prepared if they do. Although, it does not make much of a difference telling you this, because you already know, or I believed you did."

"I remember them." He replied after thinking for a moment. "A broken and battered race when I crossed paths with them. But that was years ago, I see they rebuilt themselves."

"What are you talking about Revan?" His wife asked.

"Before you managed to track me down I came across a race. This race was able to use the dark side for anything they needed. Its powers came to them as easily as someone breathes. But the race was nearly gone when I found, so I didn't think them much of a threat as some of the other races that were there."

"Bastila, you must tell no one what you have just heard. And Revan, they are as big of a threat as you or Bastila, what you faced was not their full forces, the only reason I know that there are more of them is because I spent Seven years in their prisons before I escaped.

"I must admit, I am curious as why they captured you and not me." He replied.

"Perhaps it has something to do with your strength in the dark side?"Bastila added.

"Perhaps. Kaidra... what were their forces like?"

"Massive," I replied calmly. "they had easily over a thousand ships and they told me why they didn't try to capture you. They where still rebuilding, It's because of my knowledge commanded with what Bao-Dur taught me which aloud them to update their fleets. Although they are still probably working on the little piece of hell that I gave them..."

"Nothing major, just took out a couple hundred at least. I mean of course that was with some explosives Mira made for me and my beautiful silver double bladed lightrsaber. Of course I believe my lightsaber is now with T3, I gave it to him for safe keeping." I grinned.

"Then we'll have to find the little guy. HK, search around, I want you to find T3."

Revan ordered.

"Argumentative Query; Is master sure he wishes the rust bucket returned?"

"I don't remember giving you a choice in that Order HK." Revan hissed.

"Affirmative; Very well Master." HK replied as he left.

A couple of minutes later I got up the courage to ask what had been on my mind. "Hey Rev, who other than Bas, Canderous and the droids did you travel with?"

"I traveled with a republic officer, Carth Onasi. A Jedi master, Jolee Bindo. Another Jedi Padawn, a Cathar female named Juhani. A twi'lek kid named Mission and her wookie companion Zaalbar. And you already know about HK, T3, Canderous and Bastila also traveling with me. Jolee and Juhani were killed when I reclaimed the mantle of Dark Lord and Onasi is force knows where." For a second when he was speaking about Mission I though I heard sadness in his voice.

"What happened to Mission and Zaalbar?" I wondered.

"Didn't we kill them when Mission refused to join us?" Bastila asked her husband for clarity.

"Now I remember. Shame Zaalbar broke his life debt. But his friendship with Mission was more powerful then wookie tradition." Revan clarified.

"My friends followed me through light and if it came to be would have followed me through darkness. The only friend who didn't, was Kavar." I sadly mentioned. For it still hurt to remember my old master... and friend.

"Kavar? One of those arrogant and ignorant members of the council that banished you?" He spat out the words as if they where poison.

"I've gotta go look this stuff up. Unless it's not in the database yet..." Scorch who we had completely forgotten about silently mused.

"Nothing will leave this diner is that clear soldier? As for why you have not heard any of this, I wouldn't be surprised if the Jedi didn't want any of their action, or lack there of, during the Mandalorian Wars." Revan ordered going back into his 'Commander's voice' as Malak and I used to call it.

Scorch quickly snapped to attention. "Sir yes sir! Crystal clear, sir!"

Bastila laughed lightly and turned to her husband,"Still can order anyone around can't you?"

"What can I say?" Revan shrugged."It's a talent."

"A very intimidating talent, at that..."Scorch added.

"I guess I picked it up when I rebelled against the council when the Mandalorians were winning at the time." Revan mused.

"Yes that Kavar." I finally answered.

"And the other Jedi that sentenced you to banishment, what happened to them?" Revan asked me gently because he knew it was a sore subject.

"Who exactly were these Jedi?" Scorch curiously asked.

"There was Vrook, Atris, Zez-Kai Ell, along with Kavar if I remember correctly." Revan answered for me.

"Hmm... I've never actually met a Jedi, minus you, Revan, and Bastila and Kaidra. First Jedi I've ever met in my life. Wait'll Fixer hears about this... I'm gonna lay my head down on the table again, this table is much more comfortable than the beds back at barracks. Wake me wit an answer. "Scorch then fell asleep.

And just as Scorch fell asleep, guess who showed up. HK with T3 beeping happily beside him.

"Statement;I found the rust bucket master." HK stated once reaching our table. T3 then gave off quite a few beeps which sounded to my ears, which could understand droids like swearing.

"Hello T3." I greeted and patted him on the head." and Revan, Kreia errr Traya killed Kavar. And when she did I promised myself I would kill her for it, and I did."

"What about Vrook, Atris and Zez-Kai Ell? What happened to them Kaidra? Were they too, slaughtered by my former master?" Revan asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Vrook and Zez-Kai-Ell where, but Atris still lives. I spared her life even after I found out that she was a Sith. Rev, Kavar found me after the council had made the judgment of exile, he told me he loved me, and the only reason he chose to agree with that verdict was because he wanted to help me find myself, for he could not love a woman who wasn't herself. I struck him with my hand and fled. For five years I wandered and in that time I realized I did not love him. When I told him this, he freaked, but after a few moments he said goodbye and left for Dantooine, there Traya killed all of the remaining masters. And she finally figured out why I was running, it was because I was afraid." I answered quietly.

"Where you afraid of yourself? Or of your actions?" He asked me carefully choosing his words.

"My actions. I killed so many people and I was scared and alone."I answered trying not to cry. "Now T3, may I have my light saber back?"

A compartment on the top of his head opens up and my lightsaber popped out and I grabbed it and quickly attached it to my belt.

"Malachor V was it?" Revan assumed. "'m not surprised. We all felt the disturbance it made, though none felt it greater then you did."

"I can still hear the screams of the people still on the surface, I can't get it out of my head." I wiped away a tear that had threatened to fall.

"Nor can I forget my own experience upon it's surface." He tried to comfort.

"And what was that?" I wondered aloud.

"It was... I'm sure you felt how strong the dark side was on that planet. But it was at it's strongest at the Trayus Academy. It was there, that I made the decision to take the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. Could you imagine, having your spirit ripped out of your chest and forced to watch the destruction of the galaxy? Could you imagine hearing, feeling those that were destroyed in the vision? Those voices screaming out for help. And when it was all over I knew that the republic, that the Jedi, as they were would never survive. Something had to be done. So I decided that I would take control, and rebuild so that the vision I saw would never come to pass." He answered.

"Rev, I was their too, that's where I fought Kreia, that's where I lost myself again. I know that all of the Jedi who set foot there felt it to, but after Malachor I was the only one to return to the council. Revan you know I would have followed you anywhere but the dark side was the only exception, I just couldn't walk the path you did. Rev, I can't imagine it, but I can imagine feeling lost empty like your life was a lie, I'm pretty sure that you felt like that too. " I consulted.

"Yeah, I can imagine feeling like that. But did you know that when you left, Malak wanted you to be killed? I refused hoping that you would show that Jedi council their mistakes. But as I had feared, they ignored it and cast it aside like they did to you. After that I had hoped that you would return to us, joining us to rebuild the republic. But like everything I made plan regardless of your choice, and when you did not I was forced to continue my plans."

"Rev, I was afraid to join you. Do you remember how Malak and I used to be lovers?" And yes, Malak and I were lovers, through our years at the academy and through the war.

"I do remember that. Which was why I was surprised when he asked if HK should be sent after you. What ever happened between the two of you?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Do you remember how Kavar was my Master?" I replied.

"As Kreia was mine, yes I remember."

"Well...Mal seamed to think I was romantically involved with Kavar, he of course was wrong. I miss him, but he and I are so different it could never of worked. Rev do you know the reason I became somewhat of a pacifist in the Mandalorian Wars? It's 'cause I am a Mandalorian, of clan Fett. I'm Cassus Fett's daughter."

Well what a shocking reveal. I wonder what Revan's going to say to that. I also believe I'm yet too do a disclaimer so hear it goes

Disclaimer:I, Blade Fett do not own any recognizable characters, I don't actually own Kaidra, only her personality, some of her backstory, and her appearance, and of course her name.

To all my reviewers,

I'm sorry for the long wait, my school life has been very hectic and I've had barely any time to write. I'll try updating soon so keep an eye open for chapter three.

Sincerely,

Blade Fett.

Chapter 4: Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. But I wanted a new chapter up for Christmas. Please Review. I was ecstatic just to get Eleven reviews, I can't imagine what I'll be like when I get more. Thank you all so much for taking the time for reading this.

- Blade Fett

"Good morning people! Or wait, is it afternoon...? Oh well!" I shouted as I skipped in happily.

Revan walked in still half asleep muttering. :I never understood how you could be so exegetic in the mornings."

"I guess I'm just a morning person." I replied shrugging.

"You always were. I remember when Vrook wanted us up first thing in the morning to meditation class."

"You always were late, Rev." Bastila agreed.

"Who wasn't to those classes anyway?" Revan joked.

"I think I was the only one who wasn't..."

Revan, Bastila, Scorch, Canderous and I had breakfast that day before Scorch shipped out for a mission. After we met Scorch...Canderous changed. He was more possessive of me, and he would comm back late at night saying he wouldn't be home... And then came the day Scorch got back. I was sitting in Dex's dinner in our regular booth when he walked in. He slowly pulled off his helmet and began counting the new score marks that had been made.

"One...Two...Three..." He turned his helmet over. "Uh...infinity. Apparently tinnies like using the back of my head as target practice."

"Apparently." I joked while hugging him.

"You'd think that when they didn't see me go down they'd either give up or shoot at my back, or leg, or arm instead." He replied hugging me back and sitting down.

"You would think, but apparently the tinnies don't have any common sense." I said sitting down across from him.

"Definitely."

At that moment Revan and co. walked in and sat down.

"What did I miss?"

"Didn't miss anything important."

"Not much at all." I agreed.

"As long as HK doesn't try to kill me again. I've been chased by enough droids on my very short life."

"He is one crazy droid. I should know, I traveled with him for over a year."

"Well you get used to HK. After all, I had built him like ...was good for a few laughs. I remember the first time HK called Malak a Meatbag." Revan remembered.

"Hehehe...meatbag...I'll bet Malak was annoyed." Scorch snickered

"You thought Malak was bad when he was a Sith? You should have seen how angry Malak had been... Wanted to rip out HK's core. Of course, I found it too funny and programmed HK to say it to all organics that he meets."

"I remember the time I installed a pacifist package upgrade into him, it scared me so much I was actually glad to have his homicidal personality back." I added.

"Horrified Statement: Oh what a horrible experience indeed."

"I'm starting to wish I never removed that thing..."

"Horrified Statement:If you did then I would have had shot myself."

"I probably would have shot you first."

"Wait... you mean to say that you actually installed a pacifist package... into a droid?" Scorch asked before bursting out in laughter.

"And of course, that droid had to be HK."

"I didn't even think they had pacifist packages for droids..."

"It was one of a kind."

"It didn't have any... Repercussions, did it?"

"Answer: If you are trying to hint that did it stop me from killing again after it was uninstalled. Then no, it did not. I can still terminate meatbags with unbiased prejudice."

"Just checking... still can't believe someone found a way to make HK un-homicidal." Scorch added.

"I can't either." I mentioned.

"Humiliation:It was the worst memory in my entire core.:

"If that was your worst...That's funny."

"Hey HK are you sure that's your worst memory?" I asked.

"Negative: All of my other memories are that of killing meatbags... Oh how I enjoy putting my target in my blast sights and pulling the trigger. Almost makes me want to burst a circuit."

"Just exactly how many memories do you have of killing...ah, "Meatbags"?

"Certainly not all of them. What about your travels with Revan? Anything upleastent there? I mean other than Carth."

"Glorious Statement; Master Revan was as he always was before the Jedi captured him. Even if there were slight differences between the two personalities. Observation; Though there was this one time when Revan freed the Wookies from Czerka's control. This decision was not like something he would have done as the Dark Lord."

"HK, you know when we visited Kashyyk I was still... 'under the influence' of the Jedi council. Still, Czerka was getting too problematic to deal with, something had to be done to bring them done." Revan reminded.

"Czerka...that old intergalactic crime syndicate?"

"The very same, though not a crime syndicate, it was getting to big for it's own good. And somehow I knew that if not taken care of, it would cause problems. Though I see taking out their wookie labor wasn't big enough of a blow to the."

"How'd they end up dying I wonder..." Scorch mused.

"Umm... I might know." I said quietly.

"Did my old general have something to do with Czerka's downfall?" Revan asked me.

"And the exchange. They both pissed me off and you know what happens when someone pisses me off." I reminded.

"One of the many reasons you were at the front leading troops during the Mandalorian Wars. You were one of the few Jedi that could use their anger and not be in the darkside."

Chapter 5: Chapter 4

"I had a great teacher." Was my quiet reply.

"And by great teacher, who do you mean?" Revan replied.

"You may of thought that Kavar was a fool, but he was brilliant. Malak had grounds to be suspicious of Kavar and I. Even I had doubts that our relationship was strictly Master Padawan. It broke my heart to see him die, and know I could nothing to stop it." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I finished.

"I know he was no fool. He was one of the only people who I had a hard time defeating in a duel."

"He was the only one other than you and Mal who were able to defeat me in a duel."

"He may have been great in a duel, but put a strategy game in front of him and I'd always win."

I laughed lightly remembering my old Master. Then thought about Revan and his strategies. "None ever realized that you didn't just attack certain people and planets because they were Republic, but because they were corrupted. And to this day, most don't realize it."

"None could ever see through my strategies. And yet people didn't understand because they did not want to. The fact was that I was the Dark Lord of the Sith was enough for them."

"Many a time I found myself thinking I was the only one who thought that you were still human." And it was true. So many people thought he was this... This monstrous beast, but he wasn't. If you knew him like I did, then you could see that he was a good man.

"I take it you kept up with the news while you were traveling?" He said quietly.

"Yes. Why?" I asked a little confused about where he was going with this.

"What did you think when you heard about the destruction of Telos?"

Oh. That's what he was trying to get to. Telos. Thank god for Scorch. He interrupted my train of thoughts when he spoke up.

"How the hell can someone destroy a whole planet??" He asked obviously curious.

Revan had an answer in a matter of seconds. "All it takes is the right number of capitol ships in the right position and any world could be razed to the ground."

"Ouch." Scorch cringed. "How long did it take Telos to recover? Better yet, did it recover at all?"

"I don't think they ever recovered. I think they tried to, but never were fully sucessful." Revan responded.

And now I knew it was my turn to speak. I gathered my thoughts before responding to Revan's earlier question."Truth be told Rev, I didn't know what to think. And I still don't."

"Yes, well, Malak learned not to disobey my orders again. Lost the lower haldf of his jaw for that one."

"I always wonder how that happened..." I mused.

"Malak, thought to test the loyalty of his new officers, even though I had said not to, bombarded the planet. As punishment, I rook his lower jaw from his body."

"I wish I had been there for that. I mean Malak loosing his jaw. I don't think he would have lived if I had watched him give the order to destroy Telos. Especially not after Malachor."

"If you ask me," Revan responded, "I don't think Malak would have disobeyed me if you had been there. He always tried to get your attention back onto him."

And here goes one of the hardest things I ever had to say, "I... I loved him. Even after he betrayed you, I still loved him. And I still miss him." And I did. I still missed him, I don't know if I still loved him, but I sure as heck know I missed him.

"Indeed. But Malak chose his own path, as I have chosen mine. He could never see the full picture." Revan replied. "He was far too narrow-minded. Had you stayed though., I 'm sure the three... no, the four of us, I would have gotten Bastila when I could. The four of us would have become the greatest Sith Lord ever."

"And the galaxy wouldn't be in the osik it's in now." Scorch added.

"No." I agreed quietly. "It wouldn't. But I never could have stayed, it's just not who I was."

"Could you not of done what I did, Kaidra? Could you not sacrifice all that you were, to say the galaxy? Did you honestly think that the Jedi would listen to what I had to say, after what I did during the Mandalorian Wars? You know what I saw within the core of Malachor, do you honestly think they would do anything? Someone had to do something. And I gave up everything to save the galaxy. Are you telling me you could not do the same thing?"

"No Revan, I would have done everything, but after Malachor, after hearing and feeling all those deaths... I just couldn't handle it mentally. Physically I could, after all, I was born a Mandalorian, but I just couldn't bring myself to join you then."

It took Revan a moment to absorb what I had said before he responded. "Well, I guess it's both out faults. I should have made you stay and talk to me, instead of letting you go back to the foolish council."

"They weren't foolish, they were scared and confused. They didn't know what to do. We just blew up a fracking planet. If I was in their position at the time, I probably would have done the same thing. T3 had a holo record of my trial if you would like to watch it."

"You misunderstand what I meant by 'foolish'. They were foolish because they would not listen to you reasons. But if you think it'll help then by all means, have T3 play it."

So I walked over to T3 and quietly instructed him to play my trial.

Flashback

I walked into the council room, my silver lightsaber ignited. My eyes flashed to all the council members individually.

"Do you know why we have called you here?" Vrook spoke up.

"I came here on my own, not because you have summoned me."

"As Revan summoned you, so have you come full circle to return to the Jedi." Kavar answered.

"Why did you defy us?" Zez-Kai Ell asked. "The Jedi are guardians of the peace and have been for centuries. This call to war underlines all that we have worked for."

"Is Revan you Master now?" Atris said in her cold voice. "Or is it the horror you wrought at Malachor that has caused you to see the truth at least?"

"The truth is, the Mandalorian had to be stopped, or countless more would have died." Was my honest reply.

"You refuse to hear us. You have shut us out, and so have shut yourself to the galaxy."

"You are exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer." Lonna Vash said.

"There is one last thing." Vrook said.

"There always is." I interrupted.

"Your lightsaber." Vrook continued. "Surrender it to us."

I sighed before stepping foreword, ignited it, and placed it in front of the council. I turned around without saying another word and left, my robe swishing behind me.

After I had left, Kavar spoke up. "Much defiance in that one."

"You were correct, Kavar. When she was here, I felt it." Zez-Kai Ell added. "It was as if she was not there, more like an echo."

"The war has touched the youngest of the Order." Vash agreed. "Many of them have lost themselves in the battle against the Mandalorians."

"We have not lost a Jedi this day." Atris disagreed bitterly. "You felt it... she has lost herself. She is not Jedi – She walked Revan's path, but she was not strong enough."

"I fear it is our teachings that may have led Revan to choose the path he did." Zez-Kai Ell mentioned.

"We are not the ones who taught him." Atris disagreed.

"We take responsibility. Atris, not cast blame." Vash answered.

"The choice of one was the choice of us all. Revan's teacher intended no harm. And Revan had many teachers since." Kavar said.

"Yet they all steam from the same source. Her teachings violated the Jedi Code and lead all wo listen to the dark side, as they did the exile." Atris mentioned.

"You are wrong. The dark side is not what I sensed in the exile. Surely the rest of you felt it as well." Vash retorted. "The emptiness we felt... she has changed."

"Whatever that wound was, it was of the dark side. We should not have let her depart." Atris said in spite of Vash's words. "She will simply join Revan again, or perhaps worse."

"What would you have done with her, Atris? Be mindful of your feeling!" Zez-Kai Ell counciled. "This is not Revan who stood before you. This one walks a different path."

"No, although that may come in time." Kavar interrupted before Atris could speak. "We let her go because we must. Where she travels, she carries her destination with her."

"Malachor V should have been her grave. You saw it in her walk, and in the force. It was as if she was already dead."

"No, not death. Many battles remain for that one, if what we have seen is true. But the future is a shifting thing, and she cuts like a blade though it." Master Ell said to Atris and the rest of the council.

"We should have told her the truth." Vash added. "As Jedi deserves to know."

"No good would have come from it, even if what you believed was true." Vrook disagreed. "There is still the matter of Revan, and such truths could leave us vulnerable on two fronts."

"Perhaps in many years, we can call her before us and explain what happened to her and how she may be healed." Kavar said thinking of me. "Until then, she must accept her journey."

"But she may never discover the truth. And she will never know why we cast her out." Vash mentioned.

"Then that is the future we must accept." Vrook said ending the meeting.

End flashback

"One of them did, as he told me as I was about to leave. Kavar believed I was right."

"Ignorant the lot of them." Revan disagreed. "You heard Atris, it is the radicals like her that forced me to take action on my own... and yet such anger I felt in her. Tell me, Kaidra, what happened between you and Atris that would cause that."

Revan always did know when something had gone amiss between two people. "Brianna told me that Atris thought of me as her hero, that she felt that I was so right, and when yo watch your hero fall, part of you dies inside."

"Don't I know how that feels. Learning of Revan becoming the Dark Lord, tore me apart when I was still with the Jedi." Bastila mentioned.

"I know how that feels, I miss Malak. And part of me did die inside when I heard about what happened."

"Malak... if there was a way to make him see what I saw, then perhaps him betraying me never would have happened. But by that time, he was far too consumed with the Dark Side and power, that nothing I could have said would have saved him." Revan said comforting me quietly.

"I know Rev, it's just hard because I really loved him." I said softly.

"And you don't love me?" Canderous spoke up.

I pretended to think before kissing his cheek lightly. "Of course I love you. I just miss Mal."

"We all miss him, we all miss the friend that he once was." Revan added. "Though I was really hoping to keep him in line by keeping the two of you together. I knew he wouldn't do anything with you around, but once you left... I knew it was only a matter of time before he betrayed me."

"Do you know what he told me right before I left? He told me he loved me and understood why I ad to go. And while you were oblivious to your identity... He found me in the Unknown Regions on Deralia. And once again he told me he loved me and that he wanted me to rule side by side with him, and I told him no because of what he did to you."

"I guess that's why he wanted to send HK after you... to drag you back kicking and screaming. If he had not betrayed me... would you have joined?" Revan pondered.

"Yeah... I probably would of, and right about now... I'm thinking I'm going to have to."

"Is that so? Are you ready Kaidra? Are you ready to become, what this galaxy would think, the greatest 'villain'? Are you ready to throw away your title of Jedi Knight and all bonds to them? Are you ready to learn the techniques I have within the Trayus Academy? Are you ready to learn the true meaning of the Sith code? Are you ready to do what must be done to save the galaxy from itself?" Revan questioned me.

"I am."I replied after a moment thinking. "And trust me, I will not fail."

"Oh, good." Scorch spoke up. "I was getting worried about having to execute Order 66 on you if the Chancellor had asked."

"Trust me, Palpatine wouldn't dare."

"I'm still hoping that order is never issued... order 65, maybe, but not 66."

"Order 65?"

Chapter 6: Chapter 5

Scorch took a deep breath before answering. "In event of either one, a majority in the Senate declaring the Supreme Commander -Chancellor- to be unfit to issue orders, or two, the Security Council declaring him unfit to issue orders, and an authenticated order being received by the GAR, commanders shall be authorized to detain the Supreme Commander, with lethal force if necessary, and command of the GAR shall fall to the acting Chancellor until a successor is appointed or alternative authority identified as the outlined in Section 6 the Galactic Constitution."

Well that was a lot to digest. "Oh. Well I like that one better than Order 66. I really should look this stuff up..."

After my conversation with Scorch was over Revan addressed me. "Good, Kaidra, good. Now rise Dark Lady of the Sith." He then turned to Scorch. "And Scorch, Palpatine would never be able to remain in power with me around."

"With us around Rev. And your not going to be all strict and stuff right? Cause if you are... well... let's just say I can get very, very angry."

"I don't like Palps anyway. Suddenly I want Order 65..." Scorch piped up.

"There are time to be strict, but not always around your friends." Revan answered. "Besides with you, me, and Bastila as the Lords of the Sith, we'd have to talk about things anyway."

"Good. And Scorch, personally I wish order 65 was executed too."

"Someone go call the Security Council!"Scorch joked.

"If Palpatine tried anything, I'll deal with him." Revan said.

"We'll deal with him." Bastila corrected.

"It'd be nice if the war was over..." Scorch mused.

"It would, so then I wouldn't have to worry about raising children in the midst of it all." I agreed.

"Say what?" Scorch asked looking at me pointedly.

"If I don't continue the Fett line, who will?" I responded logically.

"Good point. But for a second there I thought the continuation was rather... imminent."

"Oh it is." I agreed.

"Looks like I'll have to take a break from being Mandalore and go back to being Canderous."

Scorch began blinking in utter surprise at the mention of Canderous being Mandalore. "For once I have no witty comeback."

"That's a first."I joked. "I wonder how Liz is doing... My siter seems to have a knck for getting herself into hazardous situations."

"Right. Not even gonna ask about 'hazardous situations.'" Scorch replied.

"Trust me, Liz is very... explosive."

"Ha! I told Sev I wasn't the only pyro in the galaxy!" Scorch laughed.

"One of you is bad... but a second pyro? The Force help us all." Revan joked.

"Actually... Make that three of us. Liz isn't the only pyro in the family."

"Suddenly I have the strangest urge to go blow something up." Scorch mentioned.

"Any ideas?"

"There's always the Senate building." Revan piped up.

"Or Palpy's quarters." Scorch added.

"Palpy's all the way." I agreed with Scorch.

"Note to self:" Scorch said. "Break into supply and get five-hundred-grade explosives... then add a spot of maranium, that'd turn it into a nice purple... or maybe flouride, that should turn it blue..."

"Joyous statement: You and I, clone meatbag, are going to get along very well. Might I suggest a higher grade explosive though?"

"D'ya know where to get any? Five hundred's the highest the GAR's got... but, if I could get a hold of it and a few chemicals, we could probably boost the grade..." Scorch mused.

"Statement: While I'm sure that's the highest GAR's got, the Star Forge can make anything we need. It's all a matter of knowing what we need to make it."

"A thousand grade, maybe? Or higher? P for plenty." Scorch responded.

"HK, for once I think we have the same idea of what fun is." I added.

"You just had to get the three of them together didn't you?" Bastila asked her husband.

"What can I say? I want to blow up the senate building... along with Palpatine's quarters, of course." Revan answered.

"If we blew Palpy up, the war might be over! Yes!" Scorch cheered.

"You know I think this is he best idea you've ever had Scorch." I mentioned smiling.

"Thanks. Uh, we may want to consider getting detonators as well..."Scorch said.

"I bet Mira has some that I could get."

"Yeah, I'm not allowed near the detonators since I tool the coil out of one, filled it with food from the dining hall, and left it for Sev to find... that was messy." Scorch laughed.

"I wish I was there for that." I answered laughing as well.

"I hear a splat from the squad's quarters, then a 'SCORCH!'. I ran, very, very fast." Scorch added laughing even harder.

"I really wish I could meet this Sev..." I replied while trying to get my laughter under control.

"Query: What is this 'Sev' meatbag like?"

"Something tells me you're going to like him." Revan told HK.

"Great, one HK was bad enough, but a clone version?" Bastila complained.

Just then, what looked like Scorch's twin walked through the doors and towards us. When he reached our table he immediately turned to Scorch.

"Scorch, where the haran have you been?"

"Before you get onto me about not leaving a not or some other osik like that..." Scorch said but was cut off by the other clone.

"Boss is back at barracks having a conniption! You're lucky I don't have my sniper..." He trailed off as he looked around at the rest of us. "rifle... Scorch, who are these people, and please tell me why a tinnie is here."

"Objection: Do NOT mistake me for one of those pitiful froids you fight against. Warning: Do so again and you shall meet my little friend." HK threatened while taking out a Mandalorian assault rifle.

"So you Sev." I guessed rightly, "I'm Kaidra Fett Ordo."

"And I'm her fiance, Canderous Ordo."

Sev nodded to me and Canderous while glaring at HK. "That better not have been a threat, t-"

"Sev, SIT... down." Scorch interrupted. "No fighting between you two." He then muttered hoping it was to quiet for Sev to hear. "Psycho." But Sev heard anyway.

"Wise guy."

"Affirmative:Yes, meatbag that was a threat. Statement: I am far more powerful then those droids you fight."

"HK, put the blaster away, I don't want and fighting here." Revan said before addressing Sev. "I am Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith."

"And I am his wide, Bastila, Dark Lady of the Sith."

"Sev, sit down, and stay down, before I jab you with a sedative. And don't think I won't." Scorch said.

Sev grumbled but sat down. "So lemme get this straight. You're Revan, Bastila, HK, T3, Kaidra, and Canderous. YES! I told you I was good with names, Scorch!"

I started giggling and managed to speak in between giggles. "I think you would like to know that you can add another pyro to your list. It looks like all the Fetts love fire, grenades, and violence of all kinds."

"And blood, and gore, and more blood..." Sev said.

"Sev, they get it, you're psycho." Scorch laughed.

"You're a wise guy."

"Psychos are worse."

"Not with your jokes."

I had to laugh at their conversation. Even though they were fighting a war... They still had ths are of boyishness around them... It was strangely... comforting.

"Actually psychos are not worse, mir'shebs are worse." I added.

I laughed as Sev pointed as Scorch.

"I think we're going to get along very well."

Scorch caught Sev pointing at him and smacked him on the helmet. "Hey! And you can take that bucket off, don't think there's gonna be any blaster fire."

"Feel free to take it off, but I must say, I love that paint job." And I did. I still do. It looked just like blood.

"I'm still not entirely sure that it's paint." Scorch told me.

"Neither am I..."I answered. And I'm still not.

"And he won't say whether it's paint or not." Scorch said before Sev started laughing creepily.

"Sev, you're staying off the caf, right? Caf is the last thing a psycho needs."

"But caf is sooo good." I piped up.

"Just wait until you haer him talking in his sleep. It's scary stuff. Very scary stuff." Scorch told me.

"What kind of scary stuff?"

"Eh... You don't wanna know. Just know that it was about Trandoshans, a vibroblade, and a lot of violence. I could record it next time, if you're so desperate."

"Come on." I egged Scorch on. "It can't be nay worse than what Canderous says in his sleep."

"And what does Mandalore say in his sleep?" Revan asked.

"Nothing..."Canderous said glaring at me.

"He talks about the wars he fought in and pother past experiences in detail... and just uhhh." I answered shuddering.

"I told you I wasn't the only one who talked in my sleep, Scorch."

"About Trandoshans?" Scorch retorted.

"Actually..."Canderous tralled off.

"Shut up Candy." I said sweetly.

"Earplugs may be a good investment for all of us."

Sev snorted at Scorch's comment and replied, "With your snoring."

"And with Canderous's yelling..."

"At least I don't sleepwalk and punch random objects well doing so." Scorch muttered which caused Sev to glare at him.

"How did we get on the subject of sleeping anyway?"

"Good question."Scorch said. "I still wanna blow Palpy up."

"Same here." I agreed. And I really did.

"When were you discussing this?"Sev asked obviously confused. Oops... I forgot he wasn't here for that.

"Earlier." Scorch replied calmly.

"Before I said I wanted to meet you and before Scorch started telling us stories about you." O couldn't help but add that last part... And boy was Sev's reply funny. He started talking in this sickly sweet voice...

"Scorch, what stories did you tell them?" And with those words Scorch bolted out of the diner and screamed over his shoulder towards us.

"See you in the Senate!"

"SCORCH!!!!" Sev screamed.

"Nothing too bad..." I answered Sev's earlier question before running out of the diner myself.

So to make up for my lack of updates, I gave you two this weekend. I hope you like it. I have to admit, my last two chapters were pretty boring, or at least I think so, but the next one... Well let's just say I'm gonna have fun writing it.

-Blade Fett

Chapter 7: Chapter 6

I ran into the Senate building twenty minutes later and saw Scorch already there waiting for me. He smiled as I approached and as I smiled back, I saw Sev glaring in the background. I laughed lightly and walked up to Scorch. My dark brown hair had been quickly throw up into a ponytail during my mad dash from Dex's to the apartment Canderous and I were living in, and on my way here.

"So, did you bring the explosive?" Scorch asked.

I patted my dark green leather pack and pulled out the explosive. "Right here." Scorch's grin widened and he beckoned for Sev and I to follow him. We snuck into the Senate building and Scorch turned to Sev.

"Sev, you take that wonderful little sniper rifle of yours and see if you can get a clean shot at Palpy. I'll start setting this under Palpy's rotunda."

Revan, Bastila, and HK decided to walk in at that moment. Revan sat down next to Bastila while HK, the blood thirsty assassin droid he is, pulled out his weapon and tried to get a clean shot at Palpatine before Sev had the chance to.

"This should be fun to watch." I heard Revan comment.

About two minutes later I could help but laugh at what I heard Scorch say.

"Was it red, red, green or red, green, red?"

Sev scoffed and replied while still not removing his eye from his scope. "You're supposed to be the demolition expert?"

"Shut up Sev." Scorch snapped while he continued setting the explosives. "You know I'm kidding."

I walked up beside HK and hissed at him, "HK, let Sev have the shot."

"Let HK have some fun, Kaidra." Revan said propping his feet up on the seat infront of him.

"Praise: Oh thank you Master!" HK responded wile still trying to get a clean shot.

I walked back over to Sev and Scorch and asked Scorch if he needed any help and when he said no I squatted down next to Sev. We were quiet for a few moment until Sev swore.

"Osik, his aide's in the way. Move, you hut'tun."

"You know what'd be funny?" Scorch asked Sev. "If you and HK shot Palpy at the exact same time."

In a matter of seconds I saw the aide go down, probably from the shot of HK's rife. Sev and HK both positioned their rifle's to shoot Palpy and fired at the exact same time. The two bolts hit Palpatine in the head and I heard HK's joyous cheer.

"Exclamation: Take that you meatbag!"

"Ironic." I said grinning. "Now I can say that a homicidal droid and my homicidal relative killed Palpy."

Scorch looked at the smoking corpse through Sev's POV icon in his HUD before telling us all that the explosives were set and told Revan he could detonate whenever he wanted.

"Meet you guy's back at Dex's!" I shouted while running out of the building."

"See you back at Dex's"I heard Scorch shout from behind me. "Move Sev!"

Revan erected a force shield around Bastila, HK, and himself before pressing the detonator.

At Dex's Five minutes later minutes later

I sat beside Scorch and Sev in our normal booth, we all looked out the window and saw a wonderfully beautiful purple explosion, Scorch smiled at Sev and exclaimed gleefully, "See, Sev, I told you maranium and that other stuff was a good idea!"

"All you knew about the other stuff was that it would provide a bigger bang, you di'kut!" Sev fired back hotly.

"The bigger bang, the more blood." I pointed out.

"I like blood...." Sev muttered.

"Shabla vampire." Scorch chuckled.

"I like blood too, does that make me a Vampire now?"

"I think the whole Fett line is full of Vampire's." Scorch told me.

"And wiseguys." Sev added.

"And wise girls." I responded glaring at him.

Scorch fake coughed and muttered jokingly, "Burned." At this comment Sev smacked Scorch, and for some strange reason, I smacked Sev. It just... I don't know, it had really ticked me off when he hit Scorch. Scorch laughed at my hitting Sev, and Sev just glared at him and told him to shut up. Revan had just walked in with Bastila and chuckled at our behavior.

"Now children, behave yourselves."

I pouted, and muttered saying that we weren't children.

"Uh... Chronologically we're ten." Scorch pointed out.

"Biologically, we're twenty. Accelerated aging." Sev explained.

"You're ten, I'm 23." I replied.

"Yeah, me and Sev are almost eleven. Or twenty-two."

"Whichever."

"Sev, are you sure you didn't have a mental aberration in your genes?" Scorch asked suddenly. "Vau sent you down to the Med Bay once to have that checked out..."

"Well, to you I'm over 4,000 years old, but what's the difference?" I asked sarcastically.

" Good point." Scorch responded while Sev reminisced on Palpatine's death.

After a few minutes of silence I turned to look at Sev.

"So, Sev, any interesting stories about Scorch?"

At this Scorch held his head in his hands and muttered. "Oh no."

"Well, there was that time he almost got hit by a droideka...." Sev trailed off.

"Sev..."

"Or that time he didn't set that explosive correctly..."

"Sev!" Scorch shouted.

"Come on Scorch, we're just having a little fun." I said laughing.

"I didn't see the droideka, okay? My HUD had a... blip." Scorch explained.

"Do I want to know?" I asked trying to stiffle my laughter.

"Just... If a green commando comes up to you and his number is RX-1140, and then tries to 'fix' your helmet, check the HUD for any problems, like a remote controller. He turned my HUD off."

"Then I had to save his shebs. Fixer was laughing. Boss thought we were jare'la, but he thinks I'm nuts anyway." Sev added.

"The whole shabla galaxy thinks you're psycho, Sev. I swear your vat was spiked." Scorch joked before turning to me and whispering, "And I didn't get the chance to do it..."

I laughed lightly and smiled. They were so so lucky and when I told them exactly how lucky they were... Well, Scorch and Sev's replies made me smile.

"Last I checked, we were all Fetts, ner vod."

"Yeah, homicidal Fetts who killed the ruler of the galaxy, vod'ika."

"So... Got any stories about your teammates?" Sev asked. After a couple minutes of silent laughter.

"Way too many to list." Was my honest reply.

"Anything particularly embarrassing? Like when I let that anti-armor round go ogg too close to my face?" Scorch pestered.

I suddenly remember something Atton and I had found Canderous doing, we had just gotten back from a mission on Dantooine and we walked into the Garage and we found Canderous hugging a Gizka. At this Scorch broke out in peels of laughter... I have to admit... It was a pretty funny scene. I mean here was this huge Mandalorian warrior who was all like apparently heartless and crap, hugging cute little Gizka. And of course, just when I was enjoying myself, Revan brought up a subject that was quite embarrassing for me.

"I seem to recall this one time back on Dantooine when Malak walked into the fresher that Kaidra was still using at the time... I've never seen someone fly through the air so fast."

"REVAN!!!" I shouted, blushing like crazy.

"I'll bet Malak got friend later.." Scorch said laughing.

Sev then tried to use humor... needless to say, he failed.

"It's a bird, it's a plane... no, it's a Jedi!"

Scorch and I just slowly turned our heads to look at Sev in a what the frack manner.

Our food came a couple minutes later and we all dug in. Sev, as always, got rare meet, as rare as they would give him. I got chicken fingers for some strange reason... Scorch also got a steak, medium rare, and Revan... got pasta. Of course the big tough Sith Lord Revan eats... Pasta. Don't get me wrong, I love pasta as much as the next person, but the thing is... it was a kiddie sized meal... and he was wearing his robes. His Star Forge customized robes... Anyways, after we all finished eating and I bought Rev a pink cupcake as a gag gift (which he threw at my head) I asked Scorch and Sev who else was in Delta.

"Well, we've got Boss, RC-1138,and his name says it all."

"And Fixer, RC-1140,w ho is second in command, like to slice things, and won't stop calling me 07." Sev continued for Scorch.

"Sev, that's your serial. RC-1207." Scorch pointed out.

"Sev... That does kinda make sense." I agreed.

And somehow we got onto the subject of Bastila loosing her lightsaber and also the subject of both of our enslavements. Mine to the Sith for even years, and hers to the Vulkar's for a couple of months.

We all left the Diner late that night, and agreed to meet again when Delta got back from their mission on Kashyykk, but when Scorch walked in, the only thing we saw of Sev, was his helmet, tucked under Scorch's arm.

Chapter 8: Chapter 7

Okay, So I've got a big thank you to give out. Ace of Aces 2.0. Honestly, this chapter probably would not of gotten posted if not for you. Thank you for all your help, it meant alot to me.

"Where's Sev?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"GAR sent us to Kashyyyk, as you know. We were just supposed to bring down a Trando slave camp, but we finished that and got retasked to blow up a bridge at Kachirho. We took the tree on either side, but the Seperatists sent in a capital ship. Advisor told us to split up and take it down via four turrets.

"Sev took the first one, Fixer took the second one, I took the third one, and Boss took the last one. We got the ship down, and me and Fixer regrouped at Boss's position, but Sev called in, said he had a problem. Last thing we heard from him. We wanted to go back, and look for him, but we got halfway to his previous position and I found this." He said while holding up his helmet."The Advisor told us to get to the LZ for evac. He wouldn't let us go back." I hugged him tightly as I saw that he was on the verge of tears again. "I always thought he'd be the last to go, you know? And I don't even know if he's dead or not."

I closed my eyes for a moment, reaching out with the Force, trying to find some sign that Sev was alive. After a few minutes of feeling nothing, I stopped trying. But I couldn't help but feel useless. If I couldn't feel something... than there was a good chance he was dead. But, I couldn't give up hope, I knew I would have felt... something. I would have felt him die.

"He can't be dead, Scorch. I would have felt it."

He looked down at me in surprise and I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Really? We have to find him. And those damn Trando's are getting their shebse kicked... But... How will we find him? How will we get to Kashyyyk?"

Now that was a good question. What ship would we use? After pondering the question for a few moments, my eyes lit up. It was so simple. The Ebon Hawk, we could take the Hawk. "The Ebon Hawk. Technically it's Revan's ship, but I don't think he'd mind us using it." I looked to Revan for approval.

"Of course it's my ship. It's always my ship that you use. Though if you don't mind, I'm going to go with you to find Sev... I could use the workout." Revan muttered.

"You're not the only one." Bastila agreed.

Scorch headed outside for a moment to comm Boss and Fixer to ask them to cover for him while we went to search for Sev. During those few moments... I realized something. Even though I had only know Sev and Scorch for a short time, I was already very attached to them. The thought of finding Sev dead when we were on Kashyyyk flashed across my subconscious. I barely stopped myself from crying. The thought of losing Sev... tore me to pieces. I couldn't imagine losing Sev... And I really couldn't imagine losing Scorch...

"Boss and Fixer said they'd cover for me while we go and look for Sev."

Scorch said while walking back inside. I stood up slowly and headed for the door. Scorch, Revan, and Bastila followed after me quietly. We stopped by Revan and Bastila's apartment and picked up HK... while I stopped by mine and saw something I'll never forget. We arrived in front of the Hawk about twenty minutes after we set out for it, and headed inside. I took my normal place at the workbench, Scorch sat down in the main hold, and Revan and Bastila headed to the cockpit.

"All aboard the Ebon Hawk! Now departing for the forest world of Kashyyyk, and we thank you for choosing Sith Spacelines for intergalactic travel." Revan said over the comm system.

I smiled to myself as I finished upgrading my lightsaber. I attached it to my belt and headed to the port dorm to change into my darker set of robes.

After changing I headed into the main hold and set next to Scorch. Scorch and I sat and talked for a while, but eventually, I got tired and fell asleep right on the spot. My head ended up somehow laying on Scorch's leg with my arm underneath my head, strewn across his lap.

---

I smiled at the sight of Kaidra sleeping, her head across my lap. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just figured I'd let her sleep. She looked… peaceful, and I didn't have the heart to disturb her serenity. If Sev had seen me now…

My heart lurched. Sev. I should have ignored the orders. I should have gone back for him. My words on the larty to Boss and Fixer reverberated in my head.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Boss. Or you, Fixer. We're brothers, for fierfek's sake. I'd never leave you."

They hadn't replied, and I hadn't been able to see their expressions under their helmets, but the ensuing silence had told me that I'd struck home with that comment. I'd resented them at first; but then I realized it hadn't been their fault- it was Command's. When I'd commed them, I had been surprised that Fixer hadn't yelled at me when I said I was going to go look for Sev. In fact, he'd suggested a cover story. He and Boss had said that they'd cover for me while I was gone. I was going to find that shabuir, even if it killed me.

I tried to shift my thoughts to happier things, only to find it damn near impossible.

My thoughts drifted back to HQ, back to those orders that forced us to leave Sev behind.

Orders. Pfft.

Maybe the Nulls had the right idea. Never thought I'd end up agreeing with those nutjobs.

I tried to shift my thoughts away from the army. I looked at Kaidra's sleeping form again. How could she fall asleep on hard plastoid alloy armor was beyond me. The last time I'd even slept in a helmet had left my ear aching for a day.

Kaidra had soft features, which I hadn't expected from someone who'd probably spent more time in combat than I had. I had never seen her look so peaceful... In fact, I'd never seen anyone look this peaceful. I smiled to myself as she turned a little in her sleep. I found it amazing how someone could be so deadly and look so peaceful at the same time. At least she wasn't threatening things in her sleep, which made my thoughts momentarily drift back to Sev again before moving back to her. I wondered what she's dreaming about... What was she dreaming of? What ever it was, it had made her smile. I saw her lips move as they formed a name. My name.

"Scorch..." She muttered quietly. After hearing this, I was somewhat startled. She was dreaming of me... me. Why would she be dreaming of me? Was it a good dream... or a bad one? What was going on in her dream?

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I love you." Those words... caused me to freeze in shock. She... she loved me? No... She must have me confused with someone else. She couldn't... she couldn't love me. She had Canderous... I wasn't anything- just a friend, if that. But could she... could she love me? Had something happened with Canderous? I'd have to ask her-

"Scorch." My eyes looked away from Kaidra's sleeping form as heard Revan speak. I looked up and saw him in the doorway. "I heard what she said. She may be asleep, but she is not dreaming. When she sleeps... she doesn't have dreams. She has visions. She must of saw a time where she truly believed she loved you. Don't be scared by this, this vision may not come to pass." I nodded after he finished and waited to see if he had anything else to say, although what he had said confused me. Some small part of me wanted it to be true- Fierfek, look at me. I'm turning into Fi. Poor kid… though I had my doubts as to if he was actually dead-

"We're almost there. Wake her up will you? The best way to wake her up is either pour really cold water over her head, which you would have a hard time with, or maybe hitting her or something along those lines." I nodded again and waited for him to leave before trying to decide how to wake her. I didn't want to hurt her... and I couldn't get up to get cold water... After a few minutes of silent debating, I kissed her forehead lightly and whispered that it was time to wake up. Her skin was cold beneath my lips, I grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly. It was cold too. I rubbed both of my hands around hers trying to warm them up a little. They were freezing

"Scorch?" I heard Kaidra groan. "What are you doing?"

"Your hands are cold. I was just trying to warm them up. Revan said we'll be arriving soon. He asked me to wake you up." I bit back a groan as Kaidra sat up and her arm brought itself across my lap and back to it's owner.

She stretched a little, and I got a look at her tattoo on the back of her neck. "Where'd you get that?"

"Get what? Oh. My tattoo? It's nothing. Just an old family symbol." She said brushing her hair so that it now covered the tattoo.

I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I'd left my helmet. "How could you sleep on the armor? Last time I slept in a helmet it left my ear aching for a day..."

"I've slept on worse. When I was young... we... well, we moved around a lot. It didn't help that a war was brewing that was centered around my family. Nor that my father was at the helm of the war effort. I should have been used to it, I guess. My father was always fighting. Whether it be a small skirmish or a full blown war.

"I miss him. A lot. He was my hero. Raised my sister and I almost single-handedly. Mom left us when we were young, I was seven at the time... my sister was... five I think. I barely remember Mom, and what I do remember, isn't good. She... she hit us. A lot." She choked up, couldn't say anything else. Honestly, I didn't want her to. I had the sudden urge to track down Kaidra's mother and murder her in such a way that even Sev would cringe at.

Sev... My thoughts turned back to him for a moment, but were interrupted by Kaidra's voice. "Most of the time... she would just beat me if I asked her too. Liz didn't need that. She didn't deserve to be hit just because Mom was a drunk."

My eyes flared with hatred as she continued to speak. How could her mother do that to a child? Let alone two innocent little girls. "Why? Why the haran would she do that to you? You were just little kids!"

Kaidra was on the verge of tears. I could see that now. As she broke down crying, I felt all my anger slip away. I took her in my arms and just let her cry. I'd never felt like a softie before, but… Well, everyone needed to cry at times. Nothing needed to be said, but none the less, Kaidra answered my question. "Mom drank.. a lot. Whenever you saw her, she'd have some form of alcohol with her. Most likely it was tihaar. Or maybe, something even stronger. After a while, I just learned to shut my mouth, and bear it."

"I'm sorry." And that was the last thing that was said. I just sat there holding her while she cried, until Revan walked in and motioned that we had arrived. I carried her into the port dorm and set her down so she could clean herself up, and it left me alone with my thoughts as I headed back into the main hold. Fierfek, how could any human be so twisted as to do that to their own children? Yeah, Vau hadn't have been the nicest of training sergeants, but his hard training was what was probably keeping Sev alive right now. If he was still alive… No. I can't think like that. I have to keep hoping. Kaidra came back in, and then... we were off. Off to find my vod, whether he be dead, or alive.

Chapter 9: Chapter 8

Revan and Bastila stood at the far end of the landing platform, talking about what we should do.. Scorch stood a couple meters in front of me, staring at the trees. I sat against the Hawk, thinking about the dream I had. I sighed and walked up to Scorch when I saw a tear slip slip down his face. "You ok?" I asked quietly, and layed a hand on his shoulder.

Scorch jumped a little bit and looked over his shoulder at me. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just... I'm worried about Sev." I nodded and stood beside him.

"I know. But we'll find him, and he'll be ok. I promise, Scorch. And I don't break my promises." I smiled softly and slipped off my necklace that my father had given to me. "Scorch, until we find Sev, and he's perfectly healthy and everything, I want you to hold onto this. My father gave it to me right before the Jedi took me."

Scorch was quiet, and I could tell he was thinking about what I had just said. After a few minutes of silence, he took the necklace from me and slipped it around his neck. "I'll hold you to that promise... and I'll take good care of your necklace."

"When we find Sev though... He may not be in the best shape. You have to be ready for that." I said quietly. "You have to be ready for the worst, but hope for the best."

Scorch nodded. "I'll be ready."

***

Revan and Bastila sat by the fire, talking amongst themselves. Scorch stood away from everyone else. I was leaning against the roots of a giant tree, letting Bastila and Revan have the privacy. I squatted down next to my pack and pulled out my bedroll. I layed it out and pulled out my blanket out of my pack and crawled into the bedroll. I shut my eyes and drifted into sleep.

*Dream*

"General!" I spun around and looked at one of the men under my command ans I pulled my ligthsaber out of a Mandalorian's body. "Lord Revan requests your presence!"

I spun around my lightsaber and cut off a Mandalorian's head quickly before turning back to the man. "Where is he?!" The man turned and pointed at a cliff where I could see Revan's distinctive red and purple lightsabers flashing on the ridge. I took off running and arrived just in time to see Revan cut off Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians, and also my father's head clean off his shoulders.

"No!"I shouted as I woke up, my body throwing itself upright. I layed back down but jumped slightly when I saw Scorch leaning against the tree next to me.

"You ok?" He asked softly. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Yeah..." I whispered, trying to control my breathing. "Just had a nasty dream is all." I pulled my hair out of it's braid and ran my fingers through my dark brown locks.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked softly looking down at me. I sighed and looked down.

"The night my father was killed... I don't suppose you know the story of Malachor V?"

"Just battle plans, never really learned what happened. Why?" He squatted down next to my bedroll and I smiled as I saw my necklace around his neck.

"Nevermind... it wasn't important anyway..." I touched my neck where my necklace would normally be and ran my thumb over the skin there.

"What was your father like?" Scorch asked trying to change the subject. But it didn't really work, not completely. I can't blame Scorch though, he didn't know what my dream really was about.

"He was strong, mentally and physically. And he did a great job raising my sister and me. I couldn't have asked for a better father. He didn't want the Jedi to take us, and was so scared for us when he found out we'd be going to academies on seperate planets. But he trusted that we would find the strength we needed to survive without each other and I did. I found Revan, and he helped me through it."

Scorch looked over at Revan and didn't turn his head to look back at me. "You really care about him, don't you?"

I don't know if it was just me, but it sounded like their was a hint of sadness when he said that. "Well, yes." I asnwered honestly.

"Must reek he's with Bastila then." He said, still not looking back at me.

"Huh?" What the hell did he mean? Did he think I... liked Revan or something?

"You like him don't you?"

He did think I liked Revan. "God, no. He's just my brother. I mean... when I was younger I did, but not now. I'm happy for him and Bastila." I said laughing a little.

"Sorry... I just thought... by the way you talked about him..." He was still not looking at me, but he was no longer looking at Revan.

"Scorch, really it's ok, but Revan really is just a friend."

Scorch just nodded and sat down next to me. I scooted over a little bit closer to him. "How are you holding up?" I asked softly. I was truly worried about him, he had barely been eating anything at all since we got back from Kashyyyk.

"Want me to be honest? Not very good. Sev's my vod and I'm worried sick about him. And I never apologized to Boss and Fixer about what I said to them." He whispered, his voice very quiet.

I reached over and hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear. "What'd you say?"

"That I'd never forgive them for leaving Sev behind..."

"Oh Scorch...." I whispered and hugged him even more tighter. "You can apologize once Sev is safe and sound back home."

Scorch just hugged me back and aftwer a while, when I noticed him not moving as much, I turned my head slightly and realized that he was asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead lightly before I pulled my blanket up and over our bodies. I smiled to myself, yawned and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
